tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Creaky Cranky (episode)
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.01 |number=309 |released= * 25th January 2010 * 5th February 2010 * 29th March 2010 * 7th April 2010 * 12th April 2010 * 5th September 2010 * 21st August 2011 |previous=Best Friends |next=The Lion of Sodor }} Creaky Cranky is the first episode of the thirteenth series. Plot It is the day of the spring party at the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Thomas shows up at Brendam Docks to collect eggs for the children to paint at the party. Once Cranky unloads the box of eggs, Thomas teases Cranky by calling him "Creaky Cranky" and Cranky teases Thomas back by calling him "Tiny Thomas." Thomas decides to prove to Cranky that he can pull heavy loads by collecting James' timber and Henry's straw bales and taking them back to the Docks. In return, Cranky lifts the respective loads one at a time proving to Thomas that he is not creaky. However, when Thomas tells Cranky to lift him, Cranky only succeeds in breaking his cable and damaging his gear system. The Fat Controller arrives and told both of them about how they are causing confusion and delay and even being very silly. Once Thomas is back on the rails, he asks Spencer to take the heavy loads to the party whilst he helps Cranky by collecting new parts from the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas returns with the new parts, he knows now that Cranky is not creaky and in return, Cranky knows that Thomas is not tiny at all. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Spencer * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Percy * Big Mickey * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Locations * Three Tier Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, James and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Victor, Cranky and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky Trivia * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode directed by Greg Tiernan. ** Marion Edwards' first episode as executive producer. ** The first episode in the television series to be animated in full CGI. ** The first episode of the 2010s. ** The first episode narrated by Óscar Gómez in Latin America. ** The first episode narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands. ** The first episode narrated by Vladimir Antonik in Russia and Ukraine. ** The first episode narrated by Vladimir Jurc in Slovenia since the sixth series. ** The first episode narrated in Welsh since the seventh series. ** The first episode where the characters in the non-Japanese dubs have their own voice actors. ** The first episode to have a length of eight minutes and forty-five seconds. ** Cranky's first speaking role since The Great Discovery. * The scene where Victor says, "You have come to the right place, my friend," first appeared in the original Hero of the Rails trailer. * Buster's theme from the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, Thomas and the Moles, when he flattens the molehills is heard when Thomas is on his way to the Steamworks. Goofs * In the shot of the Three-Tier Bridge, Gordon is seen passing Thomas, despite the bridge only having one track. * When Cranky lowers Thomas back onto the track, he is on the middle track. Then when Thomas says "Thank you!" to Spencer, he is on the track closest to Cranky. * Thomas' flatbed disappears when he arrives at the Steamworks. * When Thomas returns to Brendam, Cranky is not tilted. * In the first view of the wash down, James' flatbed is empty. * When Henry and James leave the docks, they swap whistle sounds. Merchandise * Books - Creaky Cranky * Magazine Stories - Creaky Cranky and Creaky Cranky * Take-n-Play - Spencer's Heavy Haul In Other Languages Home Media Releases GER * The Lion of Sodor (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories JAP * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas * I Won't Be A Loser CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) }} de:Knirschender Cranky es:Cranky Rechinante pl:Skrzypiący Karolek ru:Скрипучий Крэнки Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video